The Spirit of Justice
by Ranmakim74
Summary: A forgotten hero will rise to join a new generation of superheroines to show that evil doesn't have a ghost of a chance. Join Ranma as he embraces his destiny. Contains blood, some language, martial arts mayhem, and many others. Please rate and review kindly.


I do not own Ranma ½, The Phantom, Justice League Unlimited, and Young Justice. I'm just borrowing them, and the Lawgiver technology from Judge Dredd, from their respected creators. This story takes place in an AU.

"Hey"- Speech

"**Hey**"- Voice over Comms

{Hey} - Telepathy

(Hey) - Thought

**A.N:** This is an AU fusion of Ranma ½, The Phantom, Justice League Unlimited, and Young Justice. This story takes place before both Ranma ½ and Young Justice, but after episode 3 of Justice League Unlimited. I hope you enjoy.

**This story is in Honor of my Father **

**Walter John Franstook: 1922-2014**

**With heavy heart and great sadness that I must report that my father Walter John Franstook has passed away on November 28, 2014. He was 92 years old. ****He****served his country in the Army during WWII and then he**** worked hard to support his family, and continued to work even after retirement untill his death.**

… … …

**Chapter 1**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**7, July 2010**

**Washington, D.C.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The sky was setting, the sunlight was fading from the sky. The Phantom was squatted on the roof of a building near lab five of Project Cadmus, hidden from sight, watching for a way to investigate the mysterious laboratory. Aura received a message for someone inside. Aura's online investigation yielded only a few rumors. That was enough of him to investigate. Suddenly Cadmus burst into flames, the firefighters arrived quickly and started trying to get it under control. A few scientists seemed to be trapped on the top floor and waved franticly to the firefighters below. Suddenly, a second explosion rocked the building, hurtling the trapped scientist out the window.

As the Phantom started to move to save lives, he suddenly stopped when a yellow and red blur blew past the panicking firefighters. The yellow and red blur turned out to be none other than Kid Flash, the Phantom looked on as Kid Flash caught the scientists as they fell. He quickly dropped them onto the roof as he was struggled to finish running up the buildings wall, but it was in vain as he fell, he reached out and grabbed the second story window ledge.

"It's what's his name!" said of the fireman, "Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" he yelled back, "Why is that so hard?" The Phantom chuckled a little and shook his head as Robin and Aqualad came running onto the scene. Phantom tracked Batman's protégé as he left Aqualad behind and used his grappling hook to land on the same window ledge Kid Flash was hanging from. He watched Robin lean down and pulled Kid Flash into the building, Aqualad ran over to two firemen. "I need to barrow that" he said to the surprised fireman. Using the twin hilts from his back, He created a water platform, he jumped in onto it and the platform rose up to the roof. "Step aboard. Now" Aqualad ordered the two of them, they nervously jumped onto the platform.

After lowering the scientist to the ground, Aqualad entered though the same window as Robin and Kid Flash. Aqualad jumped down to rejoin his friends "Appreciate the help," grumbled the Atlantean said sarcastically as he saw Robin hacking into a nearby computer.

Unseen to the group, a cloaked Phantom used his martial arts skills to quickly and quietly enter right after Aqualad.

""You handled it," Robin replied as he continued to hack the computer, "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Aqualad and Kid Flash nodded as they moved to help investigation, a voice suddenly got their attention.

"Those whom abandon those they are supposed to protect, like the civilians on the roof, do not deserve to be called heroes." The voice told them. "It's an old saying. Don't you agree?"

"You are correct," said Aqualad looking around for the voice's source, "Our first priority is to save lives. May I ask who are you?" He demanded. He stopped looking around as a figure suddenly appeared behind Kid Flash.

"All who see me, all who know me, call me Phantom."

"I have heard stories of you, you are thought of as a myth. May I ask what are you doing here?" Aqualad asked as he looked over the Phantom. The Phantom's head was covered in a purple cowl. His eyes were hidden beneath a black mask with white polarized lenses. The Phantom's purple costume had and a thick black gun belt with holsters on either side. The holsters had an upside-down silver triangle with a skull in the middle. He had a pair of silver colored bracers and the last highlight to the ensemble was the bulky silver skull ring, it was giving off slight mystical signature, on his right hand.

The Phantom was just staring at them. Aqualad thinking that he might have insulted him took the initiative stepping forwards to greet him. "My apologies, I was being cautious, it's not every day a myth appears out of thin air." he said kindly.

Robin scoffed and muttered under his breath. "You'd be surprised."

The Phantom stared at them a little longer before answering Aqualad's question. "As of recently this lab of Project Cadmus's has raising some flags, which got my attention." The Phantom walked over to a trashcan, knelling down he swept two of his fingers across the floor, bringing them to his nose, he sniffed the ash. Concentrating on the trashcan, the polarized lenses of his mask glowed slightly. Immediately, he walked back to the trio.

"Frist lesson, boys," Phantom said as he walked by them, "What does this scene tell you, anyone?" He walked over to the corner and glanced around it.

Robin was quick to answer. "The fire was set deliberately."

The Phantom looked back and nodded in approval, "Very good I see Batman has taught you well. What does that tell us, Aqualad?" He asked as Robin beamed.

The Atlantean quickly caught on. "That someone wanted to get our attention," he said thoughtfully.

The Phantom nodded again, "Excellent, now I recommend caution. There is an old jungle saying, only a fool hunts blindly in the jungle."

Aqualad moved around the corner were The Phantom standing. The sounding of the elevators bell caught his and Phantom's attention.

"Interesting."

"There was something in the-" Aqualad mumbled

"Elevator should be locked down," said Kid Flash as he ran up behind them.

Robin quickly joined them, he and Phantom peered at the elevator. He drew up his wrist computer, while the polarized lenses in Phantom's mask glowed as he scanned it. "Thought so," Robin said, "This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"It's just another question in this growing mystery, boy wonder." said the Phantom. "Allow me to get the door." Drawing one of his guns.

"The gun is not necessary." said Aqualad.

"In over four hundred years, the Phantom's guns have never killed." Phantom stepped forward, "Acid round!" the trio noticed lights on the side of the gun go out, than light up again. Phantom aimed at the elevator doors and with two quick shots both doors started dissolving. In less than a minute the doors were gone.

Robin walked up on the Phantom left side, he noticed lights on gun go out when the Phantom returned it to its holster, he carefully peered into the dark and seemingly bottomless pit. "I guess that's why they need an express elevator."

"What kind of acid was that?" asked Kid Flash in wonder, "I've never seen an acid work that fast, you've got cloaking tech, and now some futuristic guns that act like Speedy's arrows? Got any other tricks up your sleeve you want to tell us about?"

"Ancient jungle secret," said Phantom with a shrug, "Shall we go, I never refuse a challenge, and this is a challenge."

Kid Flash's scowl slowly turned to a grin. "You know Rob, I think I like this guy."

"C'mon," said Robin shaking his head. He shot a grappling line into the roof, the trio noticed Phantom's own grappling line, as he jumped into the darkness. Aqualad and Kid Flash grabbed Robin's line and slid down after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The elevator doors of sub-level 26, opened the trio flipped inside. They found themselves at the end of a long, dark hallway. "Where's the Phantom?" asked Aqualad.

"Over here." Everyone looked right and there was the Phantom leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Dude! Can you walk through walls?"

The Phantom said nothing, but motioned for them to fallow.

"Hey Rob, I'm glad this guys on our side. He's pretty scary."

"No kidding," said Robin as he glanced back at his computer. "Welcome to Project Cadmus," he said.

Kid Flash ran ahead, leaving a streak of color in his wake. "Wait!" hissed Phantom and Aqualad, but Kid Flash ignored them. The Atlantean pinched the bridge of his nose, while Phantom simply shook his head in disappointment. They quickly ran after the speedster. Just as Kid Flash turned a corner, he cried out. In front of him were massive behemoths, quadruped giants marching down the hallways with tiny little creatures on their backs. Kid Flash was rescued from being trampled by the Phantom, who quickly tossing him back to the others.

They took a moment to observe this unusual parade of beings. "No," Aqualad muttered, "Nothing odd going on here." As the parade passed them, they saw a large door across the hall.

"These beings were not created in nature," Phantom's eyes narrowed as he studied the trailing being. "Until we know more, I think stealth is our best option."

"Agreed," said Robin as he walked up to the door, a few moments later the doors slid open and everyone gapped at what was beyond it. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." There were thousands of these glowing creatures inside tubes that were stacked up to the ceiling, each crackling with electric power.

"This is how they hide a massive underground facility from the world," said Kid Flash as they walked inside, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates its own power using these…things! It must be what they're bred for."

"Of course," said Aqualad, "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created an army by sowing dragon teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," said Robin.

"While ignoring several international laws," said the Phantom, noticing a computer at the far end of the room, "I wonder what they are up to. Robin if you please?"

"On it." The boy wonder ran over and started hacking the computer, the Phantom moved closer to read the information as it came. "They're called G-Gnomes. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws…"

"Interesting, they're living weapons," the Phantom said dryly, "Whoever is behind this Cadmus lab going rouge must be stopped."

"No kidding. They're engineering an army," muttered Kid Flash, "But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else," Robin continued, "Project Kr." Robin groaned "The file's triple encrypted, I can't hack it."

"Don't move!" cried a voice. They all turned and faced a man in blue and gold armor surrounded by a pack of chimp-sized G-Gnomes. "Wait," said the man, "Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? Who's that?"

"At least he got your name right," murmured Robin.

"I'm just a good samaritan," He said, "but I've heard of you, you're Guardian, why are you here?"

"I think that's my question, people," Guardian folded his arms, "I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League will approve of you breeding weapons?" yelled Kid Flash.

"Weapons?" asked Guardian, "What are you…" a tiny G-Gnome on his shoulder, its little horns started glowing red, "What have I…" Guardian shook his head as if trying to clear it, "My head…" Phantom notice this as Guardian's eyes narrowed and he glared at the heroes. "Take 'em down hard! No mercy!" he ordered and the G-Gnomes attacked.

Immediately, Robin threw down a smoke grenade, shrouding the area before he used his grappling hook to escape. As Robin landed on the ground, the Phantom quickly drew his guns and started firing at the G-Gnomes, Faster than Robin could blink. Were the Phantom fired, a G-Gnome stood paralyze, as if frozen in place.

"Nice! It's nonlethal, that will defiantly do." smirked Robin.

Red lights started flashing as the alarm blared. They ran down the hall back to the elevator. As Robin began hacking them, Kid Flash ran up behind them. "Way to be team players, Rob!" he accused.

"Weren't you right behind me?" asked Robin.

"We were not, but we can talk about this later." the Phantom pointed towards the wave of G-Gnomes that were chasing Aqualad towards them. The elevator doors slid open and they quickly jumped inside. Aqualad rolled inside, while Phantom was providing covering fire, just as the doors closed behind them.

Phantom holstered his guns while they took a breather, Aqualad glanced at the numbers atop the elevator doors. "We're going down?" asked Aqualad.

"Dude! Out is up!" Kid Flash pointed out.

"Excuse me, but Project Kr is down," breathed Robin, "Sub-level 52."

"This is beyond what you can handle, if he was not busy I would call in Batman." responded the Phantom.

"I agree, this is out of our control," said Aqualad with a sigh, "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League." For a moment, they were silent. "You show the beginnings of wisdom, Aqualad." said the Phantom. Then the elevator doors opened with a ding. Beyond the doors was a cavernous hall. The walls were covered in pustules-filled ooze that made it looked alive.

Robin ran out of the elevator while the three remaining heroes looked on. "Well?" said Kid Flash as he looked at the hall, "We are already here." than slowly running after Robin. In exasperation both the Phantom and Aqualad followed

The caught up with them at a fork in the hall. "Which way?" asked Aqualad scanning the hallway.

"Yeah," muttured Robin, "Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"Hold!" they turned to see man-like blue skinned Genomorph in white lab clothes and large horns emerge from around the corner. Robin was about to throw a shuriken at it, but the Phantom stopped him in mid-throw and pulled him down the opposite hallway.

Kid Flash ran ahead, and as Robin Aqualad and the Phantom rounded a corner, they saw a massive sliding door slowly close as a scientist walked out of it, the African American female was tripped and knocked out by Kid Flash. Seeing the Phantom, Aqualad, and Robin running toward him, he then used a nearby canister to brace the door. Everyone quickly jumped through the slot in the doorway.

Aqualad than kicked the canister out of the door, allowing it to close behind them. Kid Flash

"I disabled the door, we're safe." Robin said to Aqualad. Beyond the door, they could hear the sounds of pounding.

"Trapped is not the same as safe, Robin." Phantom replied looking at the door. "I agree with Phantom, So what now?" asked Aqualad.

"Uh, guys?" said Kid Flash, "You'll want to see this." He was standing at a console, pressing a few buttons and the room lit up. What they saw inside stunned them. In the center cove was a tall glass pod. Inside, a young man in a white jump suit lay propped up against a table with three G-Gnomes above him. What was most intriguing, however, was the red 'S' emblazoned across his chest. The Phantom and Kid Flash approached the pod. "Big 'K', little 'R'," said Kid Flash as he recognized them now, "The atomic symbol for Krypton!" He turned back to the others questioningly. "Clone?"

Phantom moved toward the door. "I'll watch the doors, just in case. Just don't waste too much time." Aqualad nodded. "Robin, hack," he ordered.

"Oh. Right. Right." The boy wonder worked quickly to bypass the terminal's security and read aloud. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone that was force grown in," his eyes widened, "Sixteen weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman," growled Aqualad.

"Which is against the Geneva Convention's law on cloning," pointed out the Phantom. "What else?"

"His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," said Robin grimly.

"And these creatures?" asked Aqualad, pointing to the tiny trolls.

Robin glanced back at the terminal. "Genormorph gnomes, telepathic, force feeding him an education."

"They're telepathic. They're force feeding him an education."

"And who knows what else?" said Kid Flash in disgust, "They're making a slave out of…well… Superman's son."

"Right," said Aqualad, "Now we contact the league."

The Phantom shook his head, interrupting them before they had tried to contact their mentors, "Not possible," he said, "We're 52 floors underground, radio signals cannot penetrate that much rock and dirt."

"We're in too deep," sighed Kid Flash, "Literally."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Guardian was waiting for the door to Project Kr to be opened, a scientist with brown hair and glasses walked up to him. "They're still in there with the Weapon?"

"We can't get the door open."

The scientist whirled to the man-like Genomorph. "Dubbilex, Use your telekinesis!" He ordered.

"Dr. Desmond, I have tried to no avail." Dubbilex said curtly causing Desmond to grind his teeth in anger.

"Useless!" He walked up to Guardian. "This is a debacle, get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open now!"

"Already on their way." Guardian replied to Desmond.

"You realize that once we get in there we can never let them leave." Desmond told him in a low voice.

"Doc these aren't your typical 'meddling kids', you don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League." He warned Desmond.

"Better than getting on the wrong side of this facilities new Board of Directors, believe me." With that he looked at the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside Project Kr."

The G-Gnome closed its eyes and its horns glowed red.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Phantom could hear them working on the door. "Whatever you are guys are going to do. You better hurry."

"This is wrong." said Kid Flash

"We can't leave him like this." Robin agreed.

"Set him free." Robin gave Aqualad a questioning look. "Do it." Aqualad ordered. Robin quickly went to work hacking. The pod that held this Superman clone, a Superboy for a better term, opened up and, for a moment, there was silence. Then, Superboy flexed his hand. He cracked his knuckles, both Aqualad and the Phantom instantly knew that something was very wrong. The young Kryptonian slowly opened his eyes and saw the four heroes before him. Moving quickly, he lunged at Aqualad.

He was lying atop of the Atlantean trying to beat him down before anyone could react, but almost immediately Robin and Kid Flash was there holding him back.

"Whoa, hang on, Supey!" said Kid Flash tough gritted teeth, "We're on your side!" Robin said to Superboy before he hit Kid Flash with a back fist, sending him into the far wall, knocking him unconscious.

"I don't want to do this!" cried the boy wonder as he stuffed a smoke grenade in Superboy's face. As the gas leaked into the room, the Phantom launched a flying kick at Superboy, knocking him away. Robin shot Superboy with a taser, but the electricity seemed to have no effect on the boy. Superboy grabbed the taser wires and gave a firm pull. Robin was punched toward the floor by Superboy, then was pinned by Superboy's foot,

"Enough!" Aqualad yelled as he grabbed one of the hilts, forming a warhammer out of water. The weapon connected and sent Superboy back to his pod, denting the table Superboy fell to the floor.

Aqualad moved over to where the Phantom was trying to help Robin. Seeing Superboy climb to his feet Aqualad tried to reason with him, "We are trying to help you." The issuing fight ended when Aqualad got behind Superboy, putting him in a full nelson and promptly trying to shock him unconscious. Two repeated trips to the ceiling and knocked him out.

Superboy moved to engage the Phantom "You don't have to do this!" replied the Phantom as he ducked under the teen's fist. Superboy threw another punch and the Phantom deflected it, the Phantom than hit Superboy with a full powered Ki-enhanced punch. It was strange that he felt some minor pain.

The Phantom look at his hand knowing he had hurt it a little, Superboy moved as quickly and kneeing the Phantom in the face. "You're good" said The Phantom, entering a defensive stance, he whipt the blood dripping from his nose. "But your just a brute, all strength and no skill, be honored I'm about to show you what someone with both strength and skill can do." He switched to a judo stance ready for Superboy's next strike. Superboy roared and ran at The Phantom at full speed, ready to knock the hero out, as his fist was about to connect with his opponents face the Phantom intercepted his fist and preformed a basic judo toss that sent Superboy flying into the door behind him. Superboy impact was hard enough that Guardian was able to open the door allowing for Dubbilex, Dr. Desmond, and Guardian to enter the room. Phantom looked at the numbers coming through the door and knew there was little chance to escape.

Phantom raised his hands to surrender, but Superboy was quick enough to get behind him and smashed his fist into the Phantom skull. The punch rang his bell as like few had done before, the Phantom's vision blurred just before he blacked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Superboy watched on as Dr. Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex looked around. Dr. Desmond upon seeing the unconscious heroes smirked. "Atta boy." While checking on them over with his eyes, his eyes narrowed, wondering who the one in purple was. "This is interesting? We don't have any information on this one. Secure them all, I'll have to ask for instructions."

"Yes Dr. Desmond?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dr. Desmond was pacing in his office before waiting for his call to be answered, suddenly seven screens lowered, as they activated they showed seven shadowed individuals on each screen.

**"Doctor Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?"**

Desmond nodded. "Yes, very sorry to disturb you at this late hour-."

**"Just make your report."**

"Of course." Desmond coughed to clear his throat. "Well we had a small fire here, the origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some… Unwanted attention. Three sidekicks, and one unknown, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash breached security along with one in a purple costume, breached security. They found and released the weapon, the Superboy, of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would be liberators. The four are contained and we don't believe that the League knows they're here…Uh what should I do with them?"

**"A moment please, brother."** L-2 said surprising the others. **"The one in a purple, do you have an image?"**

"You mean this one sir?" Desmond said pulling up an image of the Phantom from the security files. A growl came from one of the screens. **"See that he is securely contained!"**

"May I ask why?" asked a shocked Desmond.

**"He is The Ghost Who Walks, I have fought him on and off again, for three hundred years. I've only managed to kill him once. Yet he always returns."** Desmond could feel the heated glare from one of his masters. **"I want you to make certain that he is securely contained until my men get there to bring him to me. I will make sure that this time I end him forever, am I understood?"**

Desmond nervously wiped his hands on his lab coat. "Yes sir, and the others?"

**"Clone them."** L-1 replied **"The substitutes will serve the light and only the light."**

"And the originals?" Desmond asked cautiously.

**"Dispose of them. Leave no trace."** L-1 answered.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**7, July 2010**

**Unknown**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ra's al Ghul sat at his desk as the meeting ended. At last he had the oldest of his annoyances close enough to end his interference. He had offered him every incentive. Yet the Phantom continued to interfere. His hand gently caressed the skull shaped scare on his left cheek. He didn't want Talia to inherit this problem after he was gone. He finally had the Phantom within arm's reach after two hundred and sixty years.

"Ubu?"

"Master?"

"Gather my twenty of my best warriors in the briefing room in five minutes. I have a mission for them."

"As you wish, master." Leaning back in his chair, Ra's allowed his mind to come up with a plan. He wouldn't allow this opportunity slip by him, who knew how long it would be before another opportunity like this came his way again.

"Phantom, you have foiled my plans time and time again, but this time, you will not stop me." An evil smile spread across his face. "After tonight our dance will be over, and your legend finally dies."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TBC.**

**If you have questions please post them and as always. ****Please Review!**


End file.
